purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zane Chevalier
Zane Alexandre Chevalier is a vampire and a main character in The Pureblood Legacies. He was born in Marseille, France on January 17, 1689 to Benoit and Sarah Chevalier. He was converted into a vampire in 1714. He is the younger brother of Celeste Bellegarde (née Chevalier), older brother of Louis Chevalier and the boyfriend and True Love of Marina Hillcrest. He lives with her, his younger brother Louis and their close friend Johanna Strauss at the Château. In 1713 when the Siege on Barcelona by Spain began, Zane along with his brother Louis enlisted in the War for Spanish Succession, fighting alongside France. In 1715, he migrated to the United States, where he began a new life. In 1800, Zane met Johanna Strauss, a new convert vampire in Paris. He helps her with her vampirism, and the two become quick friends. In 1864 while visiting Prauge, Zane, Louis and Johanna met Benjamin, a Monarch of the Regiment. He offered them positions as werewolf executioners. A few years later in 1868 they were upgraded to Retrievers, vampires who hunted, captured and delivered Purebloods to the Regiment. Zane is a member of the Chevalier Family. Early Life 1600's Zane Alexandre Chevalier was born on January 17, 1689 in Marseille, France to Benoit and Sarah Chevalier. He has an older sister, Celeste. His brother Louis is three years younger than him, and the two had formed a string brotherhood. His mother died in 1693 when he was four. 1700's In 1707, at the age of 18, Zane had taken up blacksmithing much to the disapproval of his father, who wanted his sons to become merchants. In 1713, he, along with Louis, enlisted in the War for Spanish Succession, fighting alongside France during their siege against Barcelona. In 1714, Zane and Louis were injured in combat and taken to the infirmary. There, he met Vivienne Clarke, the nurse who was assigned to take care of him. The two of them had an attraction to each other from the moment they met. They had began a flirtatious relationship, which had fizzled out shortly after Louis was placed into Vivienne's care after his nurse had moved. As Vivienne grew close to Louis, Zane began to feel increasingly jealous, unbeknownst to Vivienne. When she had admitted to him that she was attracted to Louis, Zane was heartbroken as he watched her shower his brother with affection. However, when Zane and Louis' injuries had declined dramatically due to the outbreak of Influenza, Vivienne told them each that they might die. Zane, afraid, told her he didn't want to. Vivienne then told him that she would do what she could in order to save Zane and Louis. The next night, Vivienne gave Zane and Louis her blood through a syringe, then smothered them in their sleep, thus converting them into vampires. The next morning, Zane and Louis were told by Vivienne what had happened to them. The three of them then left town together. During their time together, Zane fell in love with Vivienne despite her relationship with his brother. One morning in 1715, Zane and Louis woke up to discover that Vivienne had left, leaving only a letter to Louis in which she professed her love for him, much to Zane's devastation. As a result of his grief, Zane abandoned his brother in Europe and headed to the Americas. In 1723, Zane and Louis run into each other and reconcile. They later separate on and off again until the 1750's for an unknown reason. 1800's In 1800 while traveling through Paris, Zane met Johanna Strauss, a newly converted vampire who was uncontrollably feeding off of several humans. He then stopped her and told her that he could help her control her bloodlust. He then took her back to his apartment, and the two became quick friends. In 1810, Zane and Johanna visit Amsterdam. In 1822, Zane and Louis reconciled when he and Johanna ran into him in London. In 1864 while visiting Prauge, Zane, Louis and Johanna met Benjamin, a member of the Regiment. He offered the three positions as Executioners, which they accepted. Four years later in 1858, they were offered additional jobs as Retrievers, which they accepted as well. In 1892, Zane, Louis and Johanna capture Swedish sisters Yvonne and Katja. 2006 In 2006, Zane was hunting werewolves near Brier Lake, Florida when he heard an explosion from somewhere nearby. He then tracked the noise to a burning cabin. He suddenly caught a brief glimpse of a young girl in the window and decided to enter the cabin in attempt to rescue her. When he reached her, she was unconscious. Zane then turned her on her back and immediately was overwhelmed by an instant connection to her. He then notices bite marks all over her and smells the burning corpses of her family. He comes to the conclusion that vampires must’ve killed her family and burnt the house to cover their tracks. Realizing that she is still alive, he brings her down to the ground. He then takes her to the hospital and leaves before she wakes up. Over the years, Zane secretly kept tabs on the girl as he felt the connection with her and an urge to protect her. Sometime before August 2015, Zane and his coven migrated to Cape Luna, a town that is known for its werewolf population. He planned to lure them out to kill them for his job. Half of the reason he wanted to move to Cape Luna was to find and kill werewolves, and also because he has kept tabs on the girl he rescued up until when she left Palm Harbor. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= When Zane discovers that the girl he saved from death nine years ago is a Pureblood, he knows that he should turn her in, but due to his connection to her, he opts instead to offer her shelter. During this time, Zane struggles with whether to turn her in or to protect her. The fact that his connection to Marina is preventing him from doing his job frustrates Zane. |-|Shadow Hunt= Zane... |-|Midnight Fury= Zane... Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Name First *'Zane' is a masculine name of Hebrew origin that means "God is gracious". Middle *'Alexandre' is a masculine name of Greek origin that means "man's defender; warrior". Last *'Chevalier' is a surname of French origin, taken from the nickname that means "knight". It is derived from the Latin caballus, meaning "horse soldier" or "horseman". Trivia *His surname meaning "knight" could be taken as a foreshadowing of his later actions regarding Marina. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:French Characters Category:Vampires Category:Chevalier Coven Category:Chevalier Family Category:Male Characters Category:Former Executioners Category:The Diary of Johanna Strauss Characters